


you deserve the world (let me give it to you)

by Bumble_Bee_Be



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Soft Harry Styles, Worried Louis Tomlinson, im sorry, so much pining, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Be/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Be
Summary: Harry's a little broken. Louis wishes there was a way to fix him. Maybe there is.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tumblr Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	you deserve the world (let me give it to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancy01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/gifts).



> prompt from @nancy01
> 
> hope you like it!

It’s late. Louis doesn’t care. He can’t care about anything but _where Harry is_. Because his roommate and best friend that he’s just _mildly_ in love with hasn’t come home. And it’s all Louis’ fault. Anything that happens to Harry tonight is entirely Louis’ fault. Pacing in their dorm, Louis’ mind flashes back to earlier today. To the fight that ended with Harry storming out of the flat and has led to now, Louis losing his mind with Harry out god-knows-where knowing god-knows-what. _Or who_ , Louis’ mind supplies unhelpfully. Louis tells it to shut up.

“What the hell was that, Louis?” Harry demanded from behind Louis as the door slammed shut. Louis turned on Harry, confused and still fuming. He had just kicked out Harry’s hook-up from last night after the man refused to leave. It’s something that happens far _far_ too often- people taking advantage of Harry’s soft demeanor and gentle persona. And Harry never seems to fight back. Louis’ anger bubbled over. 

“That was me helping you out of _another_ shitty situation!” Louis shot back, crossing his arms. Harry’s eyebrows drew together, his mouth a tight line as he visibly tried to hold back tears.

“I can handle myself,” he gritted out, his voice rough.

“Clearly not! Jesus Christ Harry, you just need to stop getting with these losers!” Louis had shouted. “They don’t care about anything but how good a fuck you can be!”

“Don’t you think I _know_ that, Louis?” Harry had cried back, tears making his wide emerald doe eyes shine brightly. Louis’ heart softened at the sight. Then his gaze landed on the light red, quickly fading, imprints on his wrists and his anger redoubled.

“If you know that, Haz,” Louis said, his voice steel, “then why the fuck do you keep doing this?” Harry’s jaw ticked and he looked away from Louis’ eyes. Louis pushed further. “Why do you let these pricks take advantage of you like this? He was going to fucking-”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Lou!” Harry had snapped, his expression turning angry. The tears in his eyes defeated the attempt. Without another thought, mind hazing red with anger, Louis was surging forward, catching Harry’s wrists in one hand and crowding him back against the wall behind him, the other hand dropping to his fist. He lightly pinned Harry’s wrists into the wall with one hand, their noses nearly touching.

“Like this,” Louis whispered, his voice low and angry as he stared deep into Harry’s dark eyes. “He was holding you _just like this_.” Louis saw Harry’s jaw tighten, saw the tears welling in his eyes. The sharp cry that had initially coaxed Louis out of his room echoed in Louis’ head. The rage that burst in his chest upon seeing the larger man holding Harry- _his_ Harry- _soft and precious_ Harry- against the wall burned on brightly, searing his heart. He’d charged forward, ripping the guy off of Harry and growling at him to get out. It wasn’t long until he was forcing the man out. 

And now, in the same position but under such extremely different circumstances, he and Harry were both breathing heavily, Louis shaking with anger and Harry shaking with something that Louis had then assumed was anger as well. Louis _swears_ that Harry’s eyes dropped down to his lips before darting back to his eyes. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide and glassed over with tears.

Then Louis let go and stepped back. Harry’s arms had dropped to his sides but then he hadn’t moved a muscle. Their locked gaze didn’t break until Louis took his hand and his gaze fell down to his wrist, thumb brushing over the red marks in this beautiful boy’s skin, nearly faded now. 

“Except he didn’t care if he hurt you,” Louis whispered, raising his eyes back to Harry’s and releasing his hand. “And he wasn’t going to let go.” Harry had taken a deep, shuttered breath and Louis retreated a few paces back. He ran a hand back through his hair, trying to read the indecipherable expression on Harry’s face. Louis let out a long sigh as the anger started to drain out of him, leaving him exhausted and just _sad_. Sad for Harry, mostly. But also for himself, for the way his heart breaks every time this happens.

“I- I need to… I need to go,” Harry murmured, tripping towards the door. Panic seized Louis- he pushed too far. He reached for Harry but the taller boy lurched away from him and Louis held his hands up placatingly instead, like one would approach a frightened animal.

“Harry no, just come on. Let’s get some breakfast, we can eat and watch a show or summat. We don’t have to talk about this, but please don’t leave.” But Harry was shaking his head, edging his way to the door. Desperation rose up in Louis. “Please Haz, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine Lou,” Harry cuts in, his voice sharp as he twists the doorknob, still avoiding Louis’ gaze. In the split second he had before Harry would be gone, Louis surged forward and grabbed Harry’s wrist, tugging Harry back to face him.

“Please, Harry…” Harry just jerked himself from Louis’ grasp and slipped out the door. And then he was gone. 

That was almost twelve hours ago. Now, it’s nearing 1 am and Harry _still. Isn’t. Back._ Louis tried to distract himself- he even _cleaned_. Ok he shoved a bunch of shit under his bed and in his closet. Whatever. Then he kind of broke down. Harry wasn’t answering any of his calls or texts. So he had done the reasonable thing and called his best mate, Zayn. When he arrived with an incredulous “ _Oh my god you_ ** _cleaned,_ **” he then called their other friends Niall and Liam. The boys tried to distract Louis in any way they could, FIFA, sitcoms, Mario Kart. Louis even was willing to try studying. None of it worked. He couldn’t focus on anything but Harry.

Harry, his sweet, gentle, soft Harry. Harry, who wouldn’t hurt a fly. Harry, who constantly lets himself be taken advantage of. Harry, who could be anywhere. Harry, who could be hurt. Harry, who could be in danger. Harry, who if anything happened to Louis wouldn’t be able to go on. Harry-

“Tommo!” Zayn’s sharp tone snaps him out of it. He snaps his head in the other boy’s direction. Zayn gestures down at Louis’ arm. Louis glances down and winces. His names have dug deep, angry red crescents into where his hands grip his upper arms tightly. He releases his hold, flexing his fingers and taking a deep breath.

“Lou, I’m sure he’s fine,” Liam reassures him tiredly. Louis tried to tell them all to go home, but they refused. They all know how Louis gets when this happens. He won’t be able to settle down until he knows Harry’s ok. But Harry and Louis have always been like that. Ever since freshman year when they met. The pair instantly grew insanely close, discovering they both enjoyed cuddling and romcoms and were perfectly content being touchy-feely in general. Then Harry started casually dating. Louis’ not even sure what happened. But suddenly hook-ups and one night stands became a regular thing for Harry, getting progressively worse as time went on. Louis hates it. They’ve had plenty of fights over it in the past couple years.

“C’mon sit down and watch something with us, Lou,” Niall suggests, patting the couch beside him as he scrolls through Netflix. “We could watch Schitt’s Creek.” But Louis is shaking his head.

“Gotta wait for Haz, I can’t watch ahead without him,” he mutters, eyes glued to the ground as he starts pacing again. “Where _is_ he? He’s been gone twelve hours, what could he be doing?”

“Or who,” Niall murmurs. A sharp spike of something ugly stabs through Louis and Zayn smacks the blond boy upside the head, none-too-gently. “Sorry, sorry.” Louis swallows thickly.

“I- fuck, I pushed him too hard. He’s not gonna come back. Fuck, where _is_ he?”

“Louis, it wasn’t you-”

“Yes it was!” Louis interrupts Liam, nearly hysterical. “I pushed it, I pushed _him_. I- I went too far. I really fucked up this time.”

“You were just looking out for him,” Zayn says softly.

“Besides, you were right. He needs to stop letting these wankers treat him like that,” Niall grumbles, frowning. Louis’ heart clenches when he thinks of rough hands of Harry’s soft skin, angry words whispered into his feathery hair. Harry deserves to be handled gently, treated like a precious item. Because he _is_.

“I just- fuck- I need to know that he’s ok. Fuck,” Louis swears softly, raking a hand through his hair. The boys all look at him with sympathetic expressions, not that Louis notices. They all know that Louis is entirely gone for Harry. Not that they’d ever accuse him of that ‘cause let’s face it- Louis is more than mildly terrifying if he wants to be. 

Then Louis’ phone rings. He jumps, leaping toward the coffee table where he surrendered his phone to at the boys’ insistence. He was making himself worse by calling and texting Harry with no reply. Each unanswered ring sent him further down the spiral of anxiety. Now, though, his hands are shaking as he fumbles to grab the phone. Harry’s face smiles back at him, bunny teeth showing and dimples cratered impossibly deep. Dark, wild curls frame his face and thick lashes touch as his eyes crinkle. He looks happy, goofy, free, _himself_. Louis loves the photo of Harry. 

“Harry?” he asks once he answers the phone, his voice shaking with worry and desperation. “Harry, _please_ , say something, baby. C’mon, love, just tell me you’re ok.”

“ _Lou…_ ” Harry’s voice is a low rumble and Louis swears he can hear tears. His heart clenches. “ _I- uh- can… can you please come get me?_ ” His words are small, meek, and Louis’ chest aches. 

“Of course, Hazza, where are you?” Louis is already searching for his keys, grabbing his coat, and waving away his three curious friends. 

“‘ _M at Clouds_ ,” he says softly. 

“Ok, love, I’ll be there soon. Please don’t drink anymore, just wait for me,” Louis pleads. Harry just hums softly in response, and then the line disconnects. “ _Fuck_ ,” he swears softly, slipping his phone into his pocket. He looks at his mates. “Haz’s at Clouds. I’m gonna go get him. Thank you guys for coming over.”

“Of course, Lou,” Liam says, standing up with the others. “Let us know how it goes?”

“Yeah, I will.” Louis flashes them a tired smile and then darts out of the flat. Niall, Zayn, and Liam all exchange a worried look. They’d stay and wait for the pair to return, but on nights like these Harry usually is only comfortable with Louis. They’d just get in the way, and they know that.

Louis is a nervous wreck as he slides into his car, rushedly shifting it into drive and peeling out of his parking spot. He knows Clouds. It’s one of their favorite pubs for when they all go together, and a common one for Harry to go to on his own. The owner, Nick, is a friend of theirs. The amount of times Louis’ gotten a call from Grimmy telling him to come retrieve Harry is nearly incalculable. Louis’ certainly lost track. It’s only about ten minutes from their flat and Louis makes it there in seven. He jumps out of the car and walks quickly to the entrance, already looking for Harry. He catches the eye of one of the baristas, Jade, and she makes her way over to him.

“Where is he?” Louis demands, worry making his voice sharp. Jade’s expression is pinched and he feels anxiety building in his chest. “Jade, c’mon where is he?” Jade sighs.

“Last I saw he was going to dance with some bloke. ‘Bout five minutes go, I think.”

“Thanks.” Louis is already making his way toward the dance floor. Writhing bodies bump into him as he scans the sea of people for his curly-headed best friend. He’s nowhere to be seen and Louis feels a frustrated whine trying to crawl up the back of his throat. Where _is_ he?

And then. _Then_. He sees him- pushed up against the wall in the dark back corner. He’s writhing beneath a larger body and it takes Louis less than a second to realize Harry’s trying to push the other man _off_. Louis sees red and storms forward, shoving through people, his only thought being _Harry, need to get to Harry_. And then he’s there, tearing the bigger boy off Harry in a blind rage, shaving himself between their bodies in an attempt to shield Harry. He shoves at the other man.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?” the man demands, face turning red. 

“I don’t think he’s into it, so why don’t you fuck off and leave him be,” Louis growls, hands reaching back to touch Harry in anyway he can, comfort him however he can while still keeping his focus on the angry man.

“I don’t think you know what this little bitch wants so why don’t _you_ fuck off?” the man replies, face contorted in anger. Harry lets out a small whimper from behind Louis and that’s all that keeps him from decking this prick here and now. Instead, he turns, wraps an arm around Harry, and tugs him away as the younger boy turns himself into Louis, face hidden in his shoulder. “C’mon, Haz, we’re leaving.” He ignores the angry shouts of the guy as they leave, focusing solely on holding tightly to Harry and steering them out of the pub. He waves a quick goodbye to Jade as the exit, noting how Harry takes a deep, shuddering breath now that they’re outside in the fresh air. 

They don’t say anything as they make their way to the car. Don’t say anything as they climb in. Don’t say anything on the ride as Harry leans his forehead against the window and draws his knees up to his chest, curling in on himself as much as he can. Louis can’t bring himself to look at him, knowing whatever he notices will surely just break his heart further. They don’t say a word as Louis coaxes Harry out of the car with gentle touches and soothing, incoherent murmurs. They don’t say anything as they walk to their dorm, Harry once again tucked into Louis. Then they’re in the apartment and Louis whispers for Harry to go sit on the couch while he gets him water. 

When he comes back, flicking the light on on the way, he finally gets a good look at Harry’s face. And nearly drops the glass of water. Instead, he slams it down on the coffee table and sits next to Harry, taking his face in his hands and choking down the rage that tries to strangle him as Harry meets his eyes.

Emerald green is glassed over with unshed tears, tracks from already shed ones staining his ruddy cheeks. And then on his right cheek… Louis’ stomach twists and he thinks he might actually be sick. A red handprint, faded now, is still visible on his pale skin. Louis’ heart clenches. Who _the hell_ would _ever_ lay a hand on this sweet, precious boy?

“Who- who did this?” he manages to grit out through clenched teeth. “Harry who _the fuck_ did this?”

“Lou…” Harry’s voice shakes and cracks with tears. 

“ _Who_ Harry?” Harry sniffles pitifully, looking down. Louis’ heart breaks.

“It- it was that guy from the pub,” he whispers finally. Louis’ jaw clenches.

“That fucking prick,” Louis growls, brushing his thumbs over Harry’s cheeks softly, the gentle action a sharp contrast to the bite of his words. “I should’ve decked him then and there.” Harry shakes his head, one hand coming up to lightly hold Louis’ wrist, tugging it down and intertwining their fingers.

“I’m glad you didn’t. I hate confrontation,” he murmurs. Louis softens slightly.

“I know, love, I know,” Louis sighs gently. “Still should’ve.” Harry lets out a teary, forced laugh as he continues to stroke Harry’s cheek. The younger boy’s hand tightens on his wrist and he turns further into Louis’ hand, closing his eyes. “Oh Harry,” Louis whispers, his heart shattering impossibly further as he pulls the boy to him. Harry goes willingly, sinking into Louis’ side, melting into him until neither is sure where they end and the other begins. “Why do you let people do this to you, babe? You deserve so _so_ much more.”

“No, I don’t,” Harry says softly. 

“God, why do you always think that? You deserve _the world_.”

“No. I don’t,” he repeats, his voice firmer, sitting up, away from Louis. 

“What makes you think that? What makes you think you deserve this?” Louis' voice is hard now, his words steadily growing louder. 

“Because I do!”

“Why?” Louis’ shouting now.

“Because nobody cares about me!” Harry finally cries. Louis reels back, because _what_.

“Harry…” Louis whispers, everything in him aching for this boy.

“Nobody cares…” he cries again. Instinctively, Louis pulls Harry back to him, enveloping him entirely, trying to take the broken pieces and hold them together. 

“ _I_ care, Haz. More than you possibly know.” Harry pulls back a little, looking up at Louis with wide, tear-brimmed eyes. 

“Not…” his gaze flicks to Louis’ mouth and his own tongue darts out to wet his lips before he looks back into his eyes. “Not the way I want you to.” Louis almost thinks he imagined it. Because… what? But the sincere, raw, terrified look in Harry’s eyes confirms it did.

“Haz…” Louis starts slowly because he _has to be sure_. “What are you saying?”

“What do you think I’m saying?” he whispers.

“I need you to say it. Please, Haz, I need you to say it,” Louis begs. Because he needs to hear it. Needs to know it’s real. Harry hesitates, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Then he reaches a hand up between them and gently cups Louis’ cheek.

“I love you. I’m- I’m _in love_ with you, Lou. I have been since pretty much the day we met. I- I _love_ you. And it’s- it’s been killing me. Not being able to be with you. So… I tried to move on. It- it didn’t work. I don’t think you’re someone I can move on from. And god, I’m so _so_ scared because fuck, I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I’m in love with you and I don’t think I ever won’t be.”

“I love you, too,” Louis blurts, cutting off the nervous rambling of the younger boy. “I have forever. _I love you_.” They search each other’s eyes for a moment and then simultaneously surge together, meeting in a searing, desperate kiss. It lasts only a moment until they break apart. Louis thumbs across the dazed-looking boy’s bottom lip. Then he tips his chin up again, slotting their lips together once more, this time in a slow, gentle, coaxing kiss. This time when they separate, Harry’s face breaks out into that wide smile Louis loves so much, the one that seems to be reserved just for him, dimples cratering deep.

“Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with a ship + prompt number(s), these are SOOOO fun for me to do!!!!


End file.
